1. Field of the Invention
The garment subject of this disclosure pertains to a novel construction of men's boxer shorts, particularly for enhanced comfort in the crotch or groin area. The construction of the garment may also be more contemporary clothing such as the “Hip-Hop” length. The construction allows a longer inseam for more room and manageability, particularly designed for enhanced comfort in the crotch or groin area.
2. Related Technology
The issue of a wearer's comfort when wearing jockey shorts has been the subject of various disclosures such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,587 relating to Men's Underwear Briefs, issued Feb. 4, 1997 to inventor Mikuni Wada.